


I'm Hot, Sticky, And Sweet

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Based off of a music video, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Rhonda had always been a determined woman - passionate, one would say.When she saw something, or, rather, someone, whom she wanted, Rhonda was expected to get it through hard work, and she wouldn't stop until it either became very clear that it wouldn't work, or that her affections weren't returned. And that, even, wouldn't stop Rhonda, who lived under a firm rule that her love was a gift that was hard won.
Relationships: Joe Elliot/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'm Hot, Sticky, And Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the story here is based in the original UK music video for 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.'

Rhonda had always been a determined woman - passionate, one would say. 

When she saw something, or, rather, _someone,_ whom she wanted, Rhonda was expected to get it through hard work, and she wouldn't stop until it either became very clear that it wouldn't work, or that her affections weren't returned. And that, even, wouldn't stop Rhonda, who lived under a firm rule that her love was a gift that was hard won. 

Back when she was a young child, Rhonda's mother would pinch her ruddy cheeks and say - "My love, you're going to give the world a very hard time." 

And, well, she hadn't been wrong. 

Rhonda had appointed herself the title of being a difficult woman, and that was perhaps why she hadn't found a man yet. However, Rhonda knew that she didn't need a man to succeed in life, nor be happy. Having a man, especially a good, reliable one, was just a perk. 

When she awoke one morning to a call from her boss, saying that some band from Sheffield wanted to make a video in the old mansion that they were due to demolish, Rhonda had scoffed and muttered under her breathe about 'idiot performers, never worked a day in their lives.' 

However, when she arrived at the site a few hours later, just as the sun was beginning to come out in full force, Rhonda was startled to find herself growing quite hot. 

And it wasn't because of the sun. 

"Oh, Rho'. I feel like the sun is coming closer." Annie commented, taking a long gulp of her water, tossing her head back so that her short, reddish-blonde hair became partially untangled from the clip that Annie was using to tie it out of her face. "Bloody show ponies." She mumbled in a quieter tone, her eyes becoming quite heated as they fell upon the boys - or perhaps men - that were standing a ways away from them. 

Rhonda licked her lips. "Don't be such a primadonna." She said, but the usual firmness couldn't be found. Instead, Rhonda was distracted, just as Annie was. 

It was shameful, really. 

With a rather coy smile, Annie glanced at Rhonda, and then back at the men. "I feel like we're two little schoolgirls again, prattling on about boys that don't ever notice us." She said. 

"And won't ever." Rhonda added. " _But,_ this is different." 

Annie raised her eyebrows, evidently surprised by the statement. "Oh, how so?" 

For a moment, and that moment only, Rhonda debated keeping it a secret, just to torture her long-time friend for awhile. It was awfully boring out there in the countryside, to be fair. However, the secret burst out, and Rhonda felt herself smiling. "That one is looking at me." She whispered. "Mr. Blonde with the pretty face - no, not _that_ one. The other one." 

"They're all blondes with pretty faces!" Annie hissed. 

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "The one with the mullet. He's been staring at me for awhile now - feeling me up with his eyes." She hated to admit how good it felt. 

Before any response could be heard from Annie, who was admiring someone from the production team with a rather heated look in her eyes, a loud, piercing whistle could be heard. A man in a brimmed hat and an earpiece had his hands raised in the air, squinting in the sun, despite his outfit. "Alright. We should probably get moving then, since Mr. Fox here tells me that we don't have much time with the lovely people from construction and demolishion. So let's get a move on things!" 

Although the sypnosis of what they were doing was dangerous, and probably wasn't legal, the shoot began. 

And it went swimmingly, all things considered. 

There was one rather breathtaking moment when Annie accidentally knocked down an inner wall on the second floor, which caused unplanned destruction toward the drummer, and Rhonda had glared at her, silently admonishing her for the mistake. 

However, it was hard to stay mad when, through one of the few intact windows that remained, Rhonda caught sight of her Romeo, and felt as if the whole world slowed down when those eyes met her own. 

Of course, some things had yet to be seen - Rhonda knew that she wasn't conventionally attractive, and that a man like the one in that dilapidated house would probably scoff and roll his eyes at her if she would approach him, but there was a lust in his eyes, and it wasn't directed at the camera. 

No, far from it. 

As the shooting wrapped up, with the half-torn apart house standing in the middle of the field, congratulations began to pour in without much prompting. Annie was nowhere to be seen, probably having gone off to join in the yelling that was going on down the hill, leaving Rhonda to stand there near the CAT's. 

She looked at the beautiful house which, soon enough, would be nothing but a pile of rubble on the ground, and felt pity. 

Years ago, that house had been built, maybe by a man for his wife, and now it was being destroyed. 

Rhonda slowly stepped through the threshold, her eyes are entering over the broken banister and a walk that's long caved in. She placed her hands on her hips and examined the dusty floor, which had marks on it from the shoes, and the drum set. Rhonda traced an an absent pattern, listening vaguely to the yells coming in from outside. 

"Hello, lovely." The man said, stepping through the door that led into another room, possibly the dining room. His arms were loosely crossed over his chest, and a smile was lingering on his lips. 

An unexpected feeling filled Rhonda's body - he had a lovely voice, really. She had heard the song, sure, but that sort of stuff was filled with tampering, usually. She didn't trust people for what they really were as far as she could throw them, but it appeared that her wannabe lover was the real deal. 

Tilting her head up, Rhonda examined him. "What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be out there with your friends?" She asked. 

The man shrugged. "Too noisy." He licked his lips, and then, with a spark in his dark eyes, extended one of his hands, riddled with calluses. A worker, Rhonda noted. She liked that. 

"Joe Elliot." The man said. 

Rhonda couldn't help her smirk - Joe had been the name of her best friend in primary school. However, Joe Elliot was far too young to have been in school with her, or to have been alive during that time. "Rhonda." She accepted the handshake, glad for the brief introduction. 

And then Rhonda pulled him foward. 

Joe let out a startled grunt as he lurched toward Rhonda, but she caught him, like some twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, except she was covered in dirt and grime and he was breathing quite hard. 

The sun beat down from above, sending smarter creatures running, and dumber creatures to stay for their own pleasurable enjoyments. 

"You get right to it, don't you?" Joe said, straightening himself up, perhaps a little proudly. "I like that." He looked awfully hot in that denim jacket, and Rhonda couldn't wait to rip it off of him. 

They were just out of sight, and just out of hearing range, thankfully. If all went well, then their absence would go unnoticed. Although, Rhonda didn't give much of a damn about if anybody found them. Joe might've felt differently, but he didn't say much, only allowing himself to be shoved against one of the firmer walls that held strong against the chaos from earlier. 

The kiss was heated, intense - all of the previous want and need pouring into it without having to be said. Rhonda wrapped her arm around Joe's neck, careful not to over balance him as she tested her tongue into his mouth. Joe smelt strongly like cologne; something spicy. Rhonda liked it. 

She liked it a lot. 

Joe made a noise from deep in his throat as Rhonda pulled his jacket off, revealing a cut-off shirt emblazoned with a logo. She sneaked her hands beneath the shirt, feeling a firm, sweaty chest beneath her skin. 

After hours of staring at each other, wanting and waiting for the right moment, it all fell into place. There were no real questions, and Joe only paused to pull a condom out of his pocket, giving her a brief smile as he did so, as if to show off his proper wits. 

"I like a man with his thoughts in order." Rhonda commented, before Joe forced back whatever else she was about to say with a heated kiss, nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth. 

Nobody did look for them. 

Twenty minutes must've passed, one spent in relative warmth as their naked bodies pressed closer. Rhonda felt herself growing quite prideful when Joe tossed his head back and moaned, shutting his eyes tightly when the time arrived for them to come. 

"So," Rhonda said, resting her forehead against Joe's as they caught their breathe and gathered themselves. "What is the song about? Such a strange title deserves an equally strange meaning." She said. 

Joe shrugged. "It's for any sexual practice you desire." He replied. 

And, for some reason, that was explanation enough. 


End file.
